Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to methods and apparatuses to sense wear for a pipe guide. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to an apparatus that is used to sense wear for a pipe guide, such as a pipe guide disposed adjacent to a pipe handling apparatus.
Background Art
Wells are drilled into the earth's crust and completed to establish a fluid conduit between the surface and a targeted geologic feature, such as a formation bearing oil or gas. Pipe strings used to drill or complete a well may be made-up and run into a drilled borehole. A casing string may be cemented into a targeted interval of a drilled borehole to prevent borehole collapse, to prevent formation fluid cross-flow, and/or to isolate the interior of the well from corrosive geologic fluids.
Generally, a pipe string may be disposed and suspended within a borehole from a drilling rig using a pipe handling apparatus, such as a spider, in which the pipe string may be lengthened step-wise by threadably joining a tubular segment to the proximal end of the pipe string at the rig. The pipe string may be suspended within the drilling rig using a second type of pipe handling apparatus, such as an elevator, that is movably supported from a draw works and a derrick above the spider. As the load of the pipe string is transferred between the spider and the elevator, the spider may be unloaded and then disengaged from the pipe string by retraction of the slips within the spider. The lengthened pipe string may then be lowered further into the borehole using the draw works controlling the elevator. The spider may then again engage and support the pipe string within the borehole and an additional tubular segment may be joined to the new proximal end of the pipe string to further lengthen the pipe string.
As such, lengthening a pipe string generally involves adding one tubular segment at a time to an existing pipe string. Similarly, reducing the length of a pipe string generally involves a reverse process in which one tubular segment at a time is removed from the existing pipe string. Accordingly, each tubular member disposed downhole and returned back uphole from the well may pass through and be handled by one or more pipe handling apparatuses, such as the spider and/or the elevator. However, after handling a large number of tubular segments and supporting the weight of the pipe string, one or more components of the pipe handling apparatuses may require maintenance to ensure that the pipe handling apparatuses are working properly and will continue to work properly.
As such, to reduce the wear on a pipe handling apparatus, a pipe guide may be disposed adjacent to one or both of the openings of the pipe handling apparatus to ensure that the tubular members being received within the pipe handling apparatus are in proper alignment and position. While, the pipe guides themselves may be subject to wear, such as from hard-banding, misalignments, hang-ups while disposed tubular members downhole or pulling them back uphole, etc, it may be easier to inspect and replace a pipe guide, as compared to inspecting and replacing the entire pipe handling apparatus.
For example, a pipe guide may be disposed adjacent to the top opening and/or the bottom opening of a spider, in which the pipe guides may be replaced as needed. For the top pipe guide of the spider, a visual inspection of the pipe guide may be enough to determine if the top pipe guide needs replacing. However, it may be more complicated to determine if the bottom pipe guide requires replacing, as the bottom pipe guide may be disposed below the rig floor such that visual inspection may be difficult, or impossible for that matter. Accordingly, there exists a need that may address these concerns, such as to more adeptly accommodate the need to replace a pipe guide and/or other components of a pipe handling apparatus when visual inspection may be otherwise impaired.